White Feathers
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Asuka goes for a sleep over at Hikari's place and things get a little more intense than they're used to. Rated M for yuri. Asuka X Hikari.


**Disclaimer for Evangelion, right here.**

_**White Feathers**_

"So, you really like Kaji?"

The question was a little unexpected, since Asuka had never made a secret of her adoration for the older man, so she was a little surprised when Hikari asked.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "He's the perfect male specimen, so gorgeous and rugged! And that stubble of his is absolutely divine!"

Hikari grinned. "You are so totally obsessed!" she declared.

Asuka slid her a sly smirk. "At least I'm not gunning for a complete stooge!" she teased, causing Hikari to blush.

"Asuka!"

The red-head Eva pilot chuckled. "I'm just teasing ya!"

They were silent for awhile, Asuka continuing the task of painting Hikari's toenails red. Asuka had come to stay over at her best friend's place for the night while the Horaki's were gone for a conference in Tokyo two. Why they'd gone to that run down old city was a mystery to their daughter, but she was glad of the chance to have her friend over for the night. This way they could stay up all night and gossip, though Askua's favourite subject was always how gorgeous Kaji was, or how stupid Shinji was.

Absently Asuka pulled the strap of her pajama top up. It kept falling off her shoulder, and she was always having to lift it back up. Hikari's eyes zoomed in on this action, and she felt a strange churning sensation in her gut, similar to the one she felt whenever she looked at Toji. She sighed. Her and Asuka had a lot in common, including the fact that the guys they were interested in were both horny for Misato. Just the other day Hikari had overheard Toji and Kensuke talking dirty about the NERVE Major, and she'd been extremely jealous. Asuka's situation was even worse, as Kaji and Misato were actually sleeping together.

As if that last thought had been voiced out loud, Asuka suddenly let loose a scream of frustration.

"Dammit!" she swore. "Why the hell does he have to fuck Misato!? I'd be more than willing to fuck him, but all he does is _her_!"

"Calm, down!" Hikari chastised. "You'll work yourself up!"

Asuka glared at her, but took a deep breath to steady herself anyway.

"I know how you feel," Hikari said. "I wish Toji would pay attention to me instead of fantasizing about her as well."

Asuka sighed. "I just wanna get laid," she whined. "I'd do Shinji, but he's such a nervous wreck normally that he probably wouldn't even get it right!"

Hikari giggled at this, and Asuka let a reluctant smile play on her lips. Suddenly she jumped up and declared, "I know what'll cheer us up! A pillow fight!"

Hikari raised an eyebrow. "A pillow fight?" she asked a little incredulously. "Um, how old are you, Asuka?"

"Fourteen, and desperate for a fuck!" Asuka declared. "But since I'm not getting one, then I want to act like a child and bash pillows over your head instead!"

Hikari grinned in spite of herself and stood up, grabbing a pillow as she did so. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she demanded. "Let's fight!"

Asuka immediately shot to her feet, only to be whacked in the head by Hikari's pillow. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "Something poked me! What the hell is in that thing?"

Hikari shrugged nonchalantly. "Feathers," she said and whacked her friend again.

For the next hour or so they entertained themselves with hitting each other over the head, even chasing one another through the apartment. Finally they ended up back at their sleeping mats and a near miss by Asuka had Hikari slipping on the floor, taking her friend with her as she desperately reached out for something to grab hold of.

"Aaaghh!" they both screamed, Hikari landing hard on her back, grunting as Asuka then landed on top of _her._

Asuka was about to yell at Hikari for flooring them both, but their eyes met and suddenly neither of them could speak. Neither knew how long they stared until Asuka lowered her head and brushed her lips over Hikari's. The girl parted her lips, gasping, and Asuka crushed their mouths together, shooting her tongue in. She explored her mouth until they ran out of air, then moved her exploration to her friend's throat, trailing kisses all over it.

Her hands slid up her top, and Hikari moaned when Asuka cupped her breasts and squeezed them. The red head yanked the top off her friend and latched her mouth onto a breast, making her cry out in pleasure. One hand then started massaging the other breast while the other hand moved lower, brushing over her womanhood, causing Hikari's legs to part. Asuka pulled Hikari's shorts off, dragging her panties with it, then returning her hand to it's previous location.

Hikari's hips jerked in surprise when one of Asuka's fingers slid into her, and she squealed in delight when she started a pumping action, adding another finger. Asuka released Hikari's breasts as she furiously pumped with her fingers, adding another as she watched her friend's face contort with pleasure. God, she was so beautiful in the throes of passion! Her fingers increased in speed and pretty soon Hikari was screaming Asuka's name over and over as she peaked, spilling her come all over the sheets.

Asuka watched in fascination as Hikari's body shook with the aftermath of her climax, and she wanted to experience it for herself. Slowly Hikari's eyes opened and she met Asuka's gaze. She smiled weakly and whispered, "That was fucking awesome!"

Asuka grinned and quickly removed her own clothes. "It's my turn now," she said. "Fuck me."

Hikari sat up as Asuka lay down, and she paused when she saw a white feather that had obviously come loose from their fight. Hikari picked it up, then had a wicked idea. Gently she traced a path with the feather along Asuka's skin, causing her to shiver slightly. She traced a path over her body, trailing it down to her thighs where Asuka spread her legs for easier access. Hikari smiled as she brushed the feather over the entrance of Asuka's vagina, the action receiving a shudder of pleasure from its recipient. Finally Hikari decided that the feather had had enough fun and replaced it with her mouth.

Asuka's hips bucked as Hikari clamped her mouth over her, inserting her tongue as far as it would go. She thrust as hard and as deep as she could, grateful for the fact that the tongue muscle never got tired. She was pretty sure Asuka was glad of it too, if her cries of desire were anything to go by. Hikari's mouth released Asuka's pussy, but her tongue kept working it's magic, licking and thrusting until Asuka screamed her surrender and came all over Hikari's face.

As Asuka recovered, Hikari cleaned her face off before lying beside her friend.

"Are we lesbians now?" she asked.

"Hell no!" Asuka exclaimed. "I think I'd rather be bi-sexual, that way I don't get limited sexually."

Hikari nodded in agreement. "Wanna go again?" she asked.

"You'd better fucking believe I do!" Asuka exclaimed and pulled her in for a kiss.

--------------------------------------------

The following morning Asuka waltzed into the apartment she shared with Misato and Shinji, a mischievous grin on her face. Kaji was there also and her heart fluttered when she saw him.

"Someone looks happy!" Misato remarked. "You have fun?"

"I sure did!" Asuka agreed, twirling a memento between her fingers.

"I'm glad!"

"So," Shinji asked. "What did you guys do? Have make-over's and gossip I suppose?"

"Yup!" Asuka agreed. "And we had a pillow fight, too!"

Misato raised her eyebrow, Shinji started blushing and Kaji looked _very_ interested. Then they noticed what it was that Asuka had in her hand.

It was a white feather.

--------------------------------------------

**I want reviews!!!! Please?**


End file.
